Super Robot Taisen AGE
by balkj06
Summary: For the last 5 years not a single war or major conflicts have stared, people have believed peace has finally being achieved. Imagine the entire story of Mobile Suit Gundam Age In Super robot wars all 3 generations, with the two 25 year time slips as well as over 20 different plot-lines with it
1. Prologue

** -Intro-**

Hi, I am Balkj06  
After watching Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, and reading some fanfic on SRW as well as my love for SRW  
I thought to myself, imagine the entire story in Super robot wars all 3 generations, with the two 25 year time slips

Anyway this Story will be told, as if it was a SRW game, just like a transcript so using your imagine will be required.  
Also this means less writing time for me and chapters will be released more quickly. So everyone is happy  
But don't expect a well writing novel because It isn't a novel.

The Hardest part was which Series, to add in that could fit in all 3 generations  
and not disappear never to be seen again  
Creating a good-plot wasn't that hard afterwards  
This will be a 4 part game, with new series getting added each part  
The 4th part, will be based after Gundam Age 3, hopefully less than 40 stages each (excluding route splits)

And how do I stop characters from aging?  
That was hard, but I managed to provide a nice reason, which should be acceptable that doesn't involve  
characters getting frozen in time (unless they did in their Series)  
or going to rip in space and appearing a few years later (unless that did in their Series)

Anyway I hope, you enjoy reading this and you never know It may get into a SRW game one day  
And Sadly no Koji! or Getter Robo  
I just can't make them appear in Age 1, due to the ageing issue. But there is  
UFO Robot Grendizer and Gekiganger 3, which are an both based off Mazinger and Getter robo  
And they will appear in another Age

Anyway, enjoy the Story of Super Robot Taisen AGE

**-Prologue-**

_Mankind has reached the era of space._  
_For years People have being emigrating to space colonies._  
_However, during this time there has been nothing, nothing but war._  
_The Scars human kind made, put their planet on the blink of distraction._

_During this time, 3 years ago Mysteries' monsters soon called "Wild Ones"._  
_Appeared in Tokyo causing wide spread panic across the globe._  
_However strangely all data on phones, internet, and government sites (etc.) ._  
_All got deleted, within a number of hours._  
_Since that day they these "Wild Ones" appeared, people began to wonder if they really existed._

_Then one Day, something the entire world dream of happing happen. _  
_The Earth and the space colonies have become one._  
_Into the United Nations Forces, comely called the Feds._  
_Formed after their Victory against, the Terrorist organisation the Celestial Beings (CB)_  
_against their highly advanced humanoid mobile suits called "Gundams" ._  
_The Celestial Beings goal is nothing less than the complete eradication of war through the use of war itself._  
_This lead to a peace treaty of every nation in earth and the colonies, to put an end to this powerful organisation._

_At the Start of the peace treaty, an alien spaceship crash landed onto Earth._  
_Although there was no-life on the ship, It had technology far surpassed those of the Feds._  
_Which confirmed the life of Extra-terrestrial beings, and there was war, still going out there._  
_still going out in space_  
_Fear stared to spread and questions left unanswered _  
_"If we happen to meet these aliens, will they be friend or foe?"_

_The Feds used their efforts to restored the ship, as a weapon in case these aliens came_  
_and through reserved engineering, the Feds where able to use the new technology_  
_learned to increase their own troops and units, to something much, much more powerful,_  
_And new Mobile units dubbed "Super Robots" where created._  
_The Alien Battleship, was soon called the Marcoss 'The Ship that brought World Peace'_  
_The Feds have then declared this a new Age, The Age of peace._

_However word got out there was another reason, for this ambition for better weapons,_  
_And the Macross was just an excuse._  
_That the earth wasn't going to be attack by aliens from space, _  
_But rather aliens from underground._

_This is now the Year Age 005, _  
_and for the last 5 years not a single war or major conflicts have stared_  
_War has pretty much being replaced by tournaments, major ones are called_  
_The 'Gundam Fights' in space and the "Zoid Battle Commission" on earth_  
_And people have believed peace has finally being achieved._

_Until….. _  
_That Peace collapsed_  
_The A-Laws, Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force_  
_Given unfettered discretion, A-Laws is charged with the duties of further unifying the world's nations,_  
_Enforcing the will of mankind, and disposing of resistance groups and terrorist cells as they see fit. _  
_Unknown to the general public, however, is that the A-Laws use their unchecked power _  
_as a means to oppress freedoms, doctrines, and ideologies_  
_Through the use of inhumane tactics under the guises of "unity" and "world peace"._

_Celestial Being, has arisen from the ashes of defeat against the Feds to eradicate the A-Laws_  
_and set the world on the true path to peace once more_  
_By doing So, they brought up an army called Zeon, by gathering __rebellious_ groups in the _colony's_ and on earth_  
and attacked the Feds.  
__Hence, Started the first War in this new age._

_And to make matters worse around about the same time_  
_A colony was destroyed by an unidentified enemy dubbed the UE_  
_Where these the aliens, that the Macross Belonged to?_

_Due, to the death of innocent people and the attack of Zeon/Celestial Beings/UE_  
_The Feds have no choice, but to use the weapons they spent the last few years developing_  
_And Mankind, was at war once again_  
_And Humanity will soon bring the Earth and their lives to the blink of distraction_

_Our Story Starts with the Feds Special Task Force_  
_The __Wreckers_  
_Alex Neil, and his team was sent on a Mission that will end this war_

_and bring humanity back to world peace._

This is Super Robot Tasien AGE!

**Series List - AGE 1**

***NEW** = New Series to SRW

1. Mobile Suit Gundam Age ***NEW**  
2. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2  
- Gundam 00 The Movie A wakening of the Trailblazer ***NEW**  
3. New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Walts Glory of Losers ***NEW**  
- New Mobile Report Gundam Wing  
- New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Walts  
4. After War Gundam X: Newtype Warrior Jamil Neate ***NEW**  
5. Mobile Suit Gundam  
6. Mobile Suit Gundam F91  
7. Getter Robo Armageddon  
- Getter Robo G  
8. Digimon Adventure ***NEW**  
- Digimon Adventure : Anode/Cathode Tamer ***NEW**  
9. Super Dimension Fortress Macross  
- Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love  
10. Transformers ***NEW**  
11. Genesis of Aquarion  
- Genesis of Aquarion: Mirai Shinwa ***NEW**  
12. UFO Robot Grendizer  
13. Deus Machina Demonbane ***NEW**  
14. The Big O Season 1  
15. The King of Braves GaiGarGai  
16. Gekiganger 3 ***NEW**  
17. Fight! Iczer-1  
18. Steel Jeeg  
19. CyberWarriors Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram  
20. Space Knight Tekkaman Blade  
21. Eureka Seven  
22. Super Heavy God Gravion  
23. Astro Boy ***NEW**  
24. Balkj06 Originals (Made-up Characters and Units created by Me)


	2. Stage 1:The Weapon that will end the war

**Stage 1 The Weapon that will end the war**

**(On A Federation Ship)**  
Alex: ….  
Cobi: Alex, wake up!  
Alex: Are we there yet?  
Cobi: Almost. But Zeon is on our trail it is only a matter of Time before they find us  
And, Darren wants the team on Stand-by.  
Alex: Roger

_Alex Neil - Male Age 17, he was born in the colony's where war had never affected him, At the start of the new era_  
_Alex father passed away and his family was soon put in dept._  
_to pay back the loan's Alex joined the army_  
_Due to the good, pay and the absence of war_  
_However, after Zeon attacked, _  
_The Feds quickly put together their special task force, The Wreckers_  
_Alex was chosen simply because he was a good pilot._

_Cobi Bringer - Male Age 23, Ex-Commando Officer he spent most of his life training up recruits to take out enemies_  
_Such as the Romealler Fedration, The Crossbones, and Celestial Beings to name a few…_  
_He Also, won the heavyweight Olympics in the last 3 times running_  
_He was chosen, due to having connections with the leader Darren,_  
_the guy who created this crew_  
_He was abandoned as a child, and never knew his family._

**(The Ships Hanger)**  
Alex: Damn, why did Zeon started this war anyway?  
Richard: Why would I know?  
They were created by the bastard Celestial Beings  
Alex: But still why do something like start a freaking war?!  
Richard: Sigh…. This is our first battle can you at least be less angry  
Alex: Shut Up!  
Richard: "Celestial Beings …. Will you show up here I wonder?"

_Richard Waver Male 19 - years old, despite his looks he was a former terrorist, trying to gain independent_  
_He only followed the group out of pre-pressure, _  
_unfortunately he lack the courage to stay no to his friends_  
_and was forced to kill innocent people, and "enemies" all for "friendship"_  
_However one day it was, Richard birthday and he wanted to do something else, _  
_instead of, bombing up a little town_  
_and was able to convince his friends to just do a tour_  
_Around the area we have been trying to take over, to obtain more knowledge_  
_and pretty much be a tourist instead of a terrorist._  
_This decision was one Richard has forever regret,_  
_Despite, hadn't done any Terrorist attacks since CB declared war on the world _  
_And reminding them where they saw CB coming._  
_Richard was the only member who lived through the onslaught_  
_The Next day, he learn his family die due to his connection with them and he was put into jail_  
_Darren, took him out of jail in exchange to be part of The Wreckers_

Kai: Zeon forces will be here in about 56 seconds  
Cobi: 56, man Zeon can get here fast  
Richard: So, how many units are their Kai?  
Kai: Only 16, which is 3 units each and one left over  
Cobi: I wonder who will get the last kill.  
Alex: War it's the stupid game Cobi, about who gets the most kills  
Cobi: So what one side lose and another wins  
How is that not a game?  
Richard: Well, after we succeed in our mission That Statement won't be True anymore, will it?  
Kai: Captain Darren, we are ready to launch!  
Darren: Team, don't fuck this up.  
Alex: Whatever you say, boss, Whatever you say  
Darren: "Grrrrrr" "I really need to put more trust into this team"

_Kai Terrai Male 16 years old youngest person in the team and has a IQ of 200_  
_Part of the reverse engineering team on the Macross, _  
_Kai has learn many secrets kept away from the Feds_  
_Such, as the UE secret identity and the Getter Rays_  
_His Family where the Getter Rays first victim_  
_Darren recruited him, because he saw something in him, he is also second in command_

_Darren Blackwater Male 36 years old, he was raised in Arkham City, however his memory has been lose_  
_With no-memory or money, he joined the police force and later the CSI_  
_Afterwards Darren formed the team 'The Wreckers'_

The Feds called him up to find a team and do a certain mission for them  
Alex: Alex Neil, Weaker One launching!  
Cobi: Cobi Bringer, Weaker Two launching!  
Richard: Richard Waver, Weaker Three launching!  
Kai: Kai Terra, Weaker Four launching!  
Darren: Darren Blackwater, Weaker V executing mission!

**Mission 1 **  
**Win: **Get Alex inside "Proud"  
**Loss: **allied unit shoot down

**(Space)**  
_(The Wreakers deploy from their ship)_  
_(Zeon forces show up)_  
Char: All units surrounded the enemy  
Kai: Cobi, Start attacking the enemy  
Cobi: Looks like I am getting the first kill  
Richard: That Red Mobile Suit, That can't be the legendary pilot Char can it  
Zeon Solider: FOR ZEON!  
Cobi: FOR YOUR DEATH!  
_(Zeon solider dies)_  
Zeon Solider: Shit… I am not going to die here  
Cobi: Well, to bad  
_(Another Zeon solider dies)_  
Char: And who might you be, you're really skilled in battle despite no being a Newtype  
Richard: …. Newtype?  
Darren: Alex, Hurry up and get inside Proud  
I'll help Richard with Char  
Alex: Roger

**(Inside Proud)**  
Saji: … Some dream job  
A-law: Oh, you Mr Eddie Miyasaka  
Your under arrest for being a Kataron member  
Eddie: Wait, take your hands off me  
Saji: Eddie, you really a Kataron member?  
A-law: Oi, no talking to a Prisoner, your under arrest to  
Saji: Huh!

**(On the battle field)**  
Char: This guys power, I might actually lose this fight  
Darren: Richard, go and Support Kai I can handle this guy  
Richard: Roger

**(Inside Proud)**  
Eddie: So, Saji are you part of Kararon?  
Saji: No  
Eddie: Well, It is your lucky day cause something is about to happen real soon

**(Space)**  
Kai: Oh, No…. Zeon's reinforcements have arrived  
It's a GUNDAM!  
Setsuna: …  
Richard: They're here Celestial beings!  
_(Richard fights Setsuna)_

**(On Board the Ptolemaios)**  
Mileina:  
Zeon is fighting against some A-Laws and the Wreakers have appeared  
They requests you come and helped them  
Tieria: Roger  
"Setsuna, I believe you will be their"

**(Outside Proud)**  
Katharon Soldier: ….. Here we go  
_(BOOM!)_  
_(Bits of Proud blow up) _  
_(Katharon solders arrive)_  
Eddie: They sure got here quicker than I thought  
Louise: ….  
_(Katharon units get shoot down)_  
Eddie: Shit, the polite just took out 2 members  
Eddie: Damn, Saji Run He is aiming at us  
_(Louise charges towards Saji and Eddie)_  
Setsuna: ….!  
Saji: That Mobile Suit, It's a Gundam Celestial Beings  
_(Setsuna saves Saji and Eddie from Louise's attacks)_  
_(However Eddie gets injured badly)_  
Louise: Celestial Beings!  
Richard: Oh! A-Law soilder, get the hell away from my target  
Setsuna: TRANS-ARM!  
_(Setsuna disappears)_  
Richard: Damn, where did he go  
Kai (radio): Attention Wreaker Crew  
Another unit is coming, another Gundam  
Richard: Oh, pilot inform the A-Laws that another Gundam is are coming  
Louise: Roger "Another gundam is here..."  
_(Kai, goes towards where Cobi is)_

**Mission End**

**(Inside Pround)**  
Setsuna: I am Setsuna F. Seiei, pilot of the CB  
Eddie: Wow….. you… You Saved us  
Setsuna: …..  
Saji: Why?  
Your responsible for my Sister's death and  
Louise see can't see can't even give the ring I gave here  
Setsuna: We should, get out the First aid kit, or you friend will die  
Saji: Fine  
Alex: Here!  
_(Alex appears and gives the group a first-aid kit)_  
_(Setsuna, then draws his gun on Alex)_  
_(BANG!)_  
Alex: What the Hell don't shoot me  
We may be enemies, but I am just passing by giving you some help  
You know a bit of kindness  
Setsuna: You're not a Gundam  
Alex: Huh!  
"Ok, making friends with these guys is harder than I thought"  
Mileina (Radio): Setsuna, is that you  
Setsuna: Huh!  
Mileina (Radio): Tieria, has arrive I am here to take you to the Ptolemaios  
Eddie: …, Can't take much more of this  
Richard: Then let me end your life for you  
_(BANG!, Eddie was killed by Richard)_  
_(Gunshot, again but this time Alex, was the one who fired on Richard)_  
Alex: Oh, Sorry about that "Richarry"  
Richard: Alex, what the Hell I'm on your side  
Aim, your gun at that gundam pilot NOW!  
Alex: Yech, about that Setsuna tied him up, I need him alive  
Setsuna: …..  
Alex: What's the matter, you don't want to form an alliance with me  
I can tell you now, I am not your enemy  
Setsuna: Roger  
Alex: Make sure he doesn't escape,  
And Sorry about your friend Saji  
Saji: Oh, Thanks

**(Space on the battle field)**  
Cobi: GUNDAM!  
Tieria: I just arrived here and look what has happened  
(Cobi was Shoot down)  
Kai: Boss Darren, Cobi, Cobi was shoot down!  
Darren (Radio): WHAT!

**(Somewhere else on the battlefield)**  
Darren: Cobi has been Shot down!  
Char: What the matter, Weaker you seem a little down  
Kai (radio): There is something else as well, Alex has…  
Ales has betrayed us he is planning on destroying "the object"  
I was told that by Richard himself, before he died  
Darren: ….  
Kai (radio): Oh No, It's that Gundam that shoo…  
(radio): …  
(Kai was shoot down by Tieria)  
Darren: ….  
Char: Strange, the plot has stopped moving  
Darren: ARRRRRRRR… ARCHDEMON MODE!  
Char: What is this?  
Darren: ….  
_(Darren mech transformers)_  
_(Char shoot down)_  
Char: Would you look at this, me the red comet actually lose

**(On Board the Ptolemaios)**  
Tieria: It Seem like Zeon, Miyasaka and us are wining  
The Weakers, have all fallen  
The A-Laws have all been shot down  
The Only person left on the battle field,  
Is that mech who defect Char and is heading towards "Proud"  
Mileina: Setsuna, is going after that last Wearker  
Saji: Hey, Why the Hell did you tie me up?  
Tieria: Why, Why didn't you kill Setsuna, you had the gun and the chance  
Saji: Because, I would just end up like you guys, and be a KILLER  
Tieria: you haven't seen what the world is truly like

**(Hidden Room)**  
Alex: So he is the object we were seeking  
That will supposably end this war like right now!  
Oh, Well  
_(The Object gets destroyed)_  
Setsuna: Mission Complete.  
Darren: NEIL!  
_(Darren files towards the 2 pilots)_  
_(Neil shoots down Setsuna and Alex)_  
Alex: Wow, boss when did you get so powerful?!  
Darren: I made a mistake choosing you as a Weaker  
Alex: Oh, Such a Shame  
I kind of happen when you brainwash someone you know?  
Darren: It's time to for you to see my hometown  
Alex: Hometo…..?  
_(Flash of Light)_  
_(Alex gets knocked out)_

**(?)**  
Alex: Where am I?  
Looks like I'm in some kind of house  
Roger: It Seems like your finally awake  
Good morning Mr…  
Alex: Neil, Alex Neil  
Roger: Good morning Mr Neil Welcome to Arkham City, My name is Roger Smith.

**END OF STAGE 1**

Units Unlocked

Alex Neil - Weaker 1  
Roger Smith - Big O

_Well, It seems The Wreckers failed their mission to end this war,_  
_And the all powerful object that can easily be destroyed, with just a few bullets_

_In case you are confused who is on what team_  
_Feds, A-Laws and Wreckers are one team_  
_Zeon and CB or another and the 3 team is just the UE_  
_Next Stage will be some Big O and Demonbane, Don't miss it_


	3. Stage 2:Welcome to Archam City

**Stage 2 Welcome to Archam City**

**(Somewhere in Space outside Earth)**  
_(2 units appear and start fighting each other)_  
Therion: Accept defeat  
Even though you are lauded as the strongest….  
without a master, there is no hope of you defeating me.. Liber Legis  
_(Liber Legis, attacks)_  
Therion: How futile  
I call forth the Darkness of N'kai  
_(Legis attacks the other Unit and sends it flying down to earth)_  
_(Taking itself down with it)_  
Therion: You intend to take me with you!  
Know when to give up  
This planet will fall with the Anti-Spirals anyway  
No doubt it will land in that city, Al shall be as Fate decrees  
and the Wheel of Fortune is ever in my hand

**(Archman City, Roger's Manshion)**  
Alex: So you're a Neigotoor  
Roger: Yes, I am called Paradigm City Best  
Alex: Paradigm City?  
Roger: That is what the City use to be called 40 years ago  
Alex: What happen 40 years ago?  
Roger: Everyone in this city, lose their memories  
Alex: Memories?  
Roger: In time, humans learn to adapt  
We learn how to use cars, money and start a city  
The only thing we know about what happen 40 years ago is  
We are on the planet Earth, and this place use to be Paradigm City  
and we had technology  
Alex: That's it, you never gone and spoken about this to anybody the Feds, A-Laws  
Roger: The thing is, we can't escape this city  
Everyone living here has always been in this dome  
Alex: Huh!  
Roger: I have no knowledge of the outside world, or these Feds, A-Laws  
Alex: Well, I guess I should tell you about the state of the world then?

**(Archman City, Church)**  
Kurou: (I'm so tired)  
Kid1: Kurou's fallen down  
Kid2: Yay, it's a dead person!  
Kid3: Her have some worms  
Kurou: Grrr Damn you kids  
Kid2: The dead person is back alive  
Kid3: Zombie, Zombie  
Kurou: ….  
_(Kurou collapsed from hunger)_

**(Somewhere in Archman City)**  
Roger: So you trying to get back in to Space?  
Alex: That pretty much sums it all up  
Roger: I know someone who could help you  
She, like you came here to this city in a flash!  
If I didn't find you you would be dead by now  
Alex: Oh, Thanks  
Roger: Her name is Sister Leica, but she will have to wait I have an Negotiation to settle

**(Archman City, Church)**  
Lieca: Kurou, Get a Job  
Lieca: All you do is come here for food  
Kurou: I'm not working cause I am lazy, It just there are no good jobs  
Lieca: ….  
Kurou: (Man she has gotten in two one of those lectures)  
I'm leaving  
Lieca: Wait, I'm not done yet  
Lieca: You use to do so well, why did you leave University  
Kurou: No Reason,  
I just couldn't hack it or something  
See you Night Lieca

**(Somewhere in Archman City)**  
Beck: Do you have the money?  
Roger: …  
Beck: Good  
Roger: Take your time Miss just walk over here slowly  
Alex: (kidnapping huh, can Roger really pull this one through he doesn't even have a gun)  
Beck: Alright, lets get out of here  
Roger: Oh darn, I hate it when my clients are impatience  
Roger: Oh, Dorothy your father is here  
Soldano: …..  
Roger: As, you can see the transaction has been concluded  
Soldano: That's not my daughter!  
Roger: What!  
Soldano: That's an android

**(Somewhere else in Archman City)**  
Kurou: Black Lodge, the biggest crime origination in this city  
Lead by a Sorcerer, police are the ones that have trouble dealing with them  
It would be better to call themselves terrorists, but with no political goal  
Kurou: This is a Golden Age and a Age of Chaos and a Dark Age, all at the same time  
Such is this Arkham City

**(Kurou room)**  
Kurou: Man, with no money this place …  
…. Really sucks  
_(Knocking sound)_  
Kurou: Oh, coming  
Who is it?  
Winfield: Is this the office of Mr. Daijuui Kurou?  
Kurou: Can I help you?  
Ruri: We have a job for you  
Kurou: Job?  
Ruri: I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? I am Hadou Ruri  
And this is my butler, Winfield  
Kurou: Hadou, you cant mean…!  
Ruri: I need you to find something for me  
Kurou: But why me?  
Ruri: I would like you to find a grimoire, A grimoire with power, the sort that sorcerers use  
Winfield: Mr. Daijuuji, what you engaged in at Miskaronic University were occult studies  
In other words…. You learned magic theory  
Kurou: How much do you know?  
Winfield: Please accept my apologies, I realize it was an intrusion  
but I took the liberty of looking in your back ground  
Winfield: Ovvult suides, is not know to the puclic it was difficult finding you  
Kurou: I didn't cut it I can't even use basic magic  
Winfield: But you learn about grimoire's  
Kurou: But Nothing good would come out of using grimoires  
Ruri: ….  
Demonbane  
Kurou: …..?  
Ruri: Left behind by my grandfather, it is a means to resist Black Lodge  
Black Lodge, are true sorcerers  
I imagine you are familiar with just how terrible a sorcerer can be  
Kurou: Yeah,  
Ruri: Demonbane, is a means to fight Black Lodge  
However It requires a grimoire to activate  
Kurou: Al right, I think I got it  
(I left the uni, due to the fear of magical knowledge  
and to thick I will get involved with magic again )  
Winfield: Here is a forward payment plus expenses….  
If you find a grimoire, you will be paid a further completion fee  
Kurou: I take It  
(finally, I can have money to buy food)

**(Archman City Pub)**  
Alex: Wow you got the money back from those guys by making the suitcase fly towards you  
Roger: Still, I guess by reputation is down  
Alex: So, what now  
Roger: I was only hired to learn Dorothy's whereabouts  
Only out of good faith, I said I will get her myself  
Alex: But still, how could that guy Beck create an android that could easily be mistaken as a human  
Roger: I believe It has something to do with an Memory Fragment  
Alex: Memory?  
Roger: They say Soldano's factory can produce forbidden items  
But that's all I know one the topic  
Anyway lets go and see Sister Leica

**(Somewhere in Archman City)**  
Kurou: Where, the hell am I meant to find a gilmore  
It's not like one will be lying around  
Huh!  
I could have sworn, their wasn't a book shop here before

**(Hidden Book Shop)**  
Kurou: Oh… this is  
Nya: Are you looking for something  
Kurou: Eh?, Ah, yech  
Nya: I imagine it'll be hard to find a certain book in this mess, I'll help you  
Ah, forgive me I haven't introduced myself yet  
I'm the owner here. My name is, hmm….. Call me Nya.  
I look forward to your patronage  
Kurou: Ah… I'm Daijuui Kurou  
Nya: Well, what kind of book are you looking for?  
Kurou: The Book is a little unusual  
Nya: What, about a grimoire with power?  
Kurou: What!?  
Nya: It's nothing special, when you run a bookstore for as long as I have  
You can tell when a customer is looking for something unusal  
Nya: People looking for grimoires are particularly special  
Something I wonder, If people are looking for grimoire or the grimoire is looking for them  
Don't you think grimore which such power will have souls of their own  
Kurou: Can we get straight, to the point can you sell that grimorie to me?  
Nya: Sorry I can't do that  
Kurou: If it is price, I could probably buy it for whatever you ask  
Nya: That's not it, the grimore you need is not here  
Kurou: What was that you were holding?  
Nya: That grimore isn't meant for you  
Kurou: I don't need a grimore for myself, I here because a client told me …  
Nya: Not true! You haven't realized it yet!  
Very soon, you will need one, you will need the most powerful grimoire  
Yes, the ultimate grimoire that can summon even a god  
Kurou: Ech…  
Nya: Ahh, what fun, what fun! What grimore will you acquire?  
Kurou: Well, then bye!

**(Archman City Roger's Mansion)**  
Roger: Strange we couldn't find Sister Leica  
Alex: Well thanks for trying  
Norman: Welcome home Master Roger and you Mr Neil  
Alex: Good to be here  
Norman: Ah, Master Roger you have a guest  
Roger: You let her in?  
Norman: Yes Sir

**(Archman City Roger's Room)**  
Roger: I have a rule that states that only young women can unconditionally enter this mansion  
I am sorry to keep you waiting, I am Roger Smith  
Dorothy: ….  
Alex: Wait, your that android  
Roger: How can Norman, mistake an android for a women?  
Alex: Roger, didn't you do that with Beak  
Roger: It was dark in their  
So what do you want from me  
The real Dorothy will be found soon enough  
But still I am amazed, how well you were built  
Dorothy: Soldano only put in the money  
Alex: Oh, that makes more seen then memorie something?  
Roger: So, what do you want Miss Dorothy  
Dorothy: I want you to protect me  
Roger: Huh?  
Alex: Protect you from what, Is it that Black Lodge I keep hearing about  
Norman: I am terrible sorry Master Roger but Major Dastun of the Military Police would like to see you

**(Archman City Roger's Mansion)**  
Roger: The girl had already been rescued, I presume?  
Dastun: It's strange  
We were told there was a kidnapping, but when we did some digging,  
Soldano doesn't have a daughter  
It looks like Soldano tried to deal with the kidnappers without telling the authorities  
At any rate, I want to say one thing to "Paradigm City's top negotiator"  
You blew the job, so keep your nose out of this  
Farewell, Roger  
Roger: …..  
Roger: Alex, where going to Soldano

**(Outsikers of Archman City)**  
_(Black Lodge Members are chasing a girl)_  
_(The Girl managed to jump and escape them)_  
Kurou: Damn…. I feel like I've been in grasp of a demon fox  
Guess, I better call this a day, The Sun is out  
Al: Move! Get out of the way  
I said move! You foooool!  
_(Al lands on Kurou from the sky)_  
Al: You….! Why did you just stand there!  
Blockhead! Baka! Crerin! You utter fool!  
Kurou: Who the hells expects something like this  
Now get of me already!  
_(The Black Lodge members are back)_  
Kurou: Black Lodge!? Why the hell….!?  
Al: Tch! Now they've caught up with me because of you!  
_(Black Lodge open fire)_  
Al: ….  
Kurou: What is this, the barrier your stopping the bullets  
You are a sorceress?  
Al: Begone, blackguards!  
_(Black Lodge members die)_  
Al: Kuh…. I've used too much power  
Kurou: Hey, You al right!?  
Al: As I thought, without a master I…  
_(Al faints to the floor)_  
Kurou: great what am I supposed to do now?  
West: Hey there, young man! You will hand me that girl at once!  
Kurou: (Who is this guy)  
(I know the best thing to do is ignore these kinds of people while getting away as fast as you can)  
(But, I feel like I should I least talk to him)  
Kurou: Who might you be?  
West: W-w-w-w-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaat!?  
What!, you don't know me? You don't know Doctor West, who's been called the  
greatest scientific genius in a billion years  
Kurou: You are a total nutcase  
West: Let's play  
_(West sends out a rocket form his guitar)_  
Kurou: What the Fuck!  
I gotta get out of here  
and bring that girl with me

**(Roger's car)**  
Alex: So Dorothy why are you coming with us?  
Dorothy: I have no reason to answer your questions?  
Alex: hay!  
Roger: Will you answer mine  
Dorothy: Yes  
Alex: Wait, why Rogers?  
Roger: Why did you come to my place rather than go straight to Soldano's  
Dorothy: …  
Roger: Never mind, where here

**(At Soldano's place)**  
Alex: Wow, looks like someone like smashed up this place  
Roger: Soldano!  
Soldano: I didn't want to build it for people like them  
Roger: Why did you build it  
Dorothy: So they are the last words of a dying man  
Soldano: …..  
Roger: May you rest in peace, Soldano  
Alex: Are you praying?  
Roger: NOW!  
_(Explosion!)_  
Alex: This is Black Lodge  
Roger: I don't walk around carrying missiles  
But …..  
_(Roger sends missile from his car, towards Black Lodge)__  
__(BOOM!)_  
Alex: Missiles, your car is loaded with Missiles Roger  
Norman (Radio): Master Roger, giant robots have appeared in the City and Doctor West is back in Action  
Should I send over Mr. Neil Robot has well?  
Roger: Yes, I am sure Alex would like that  
Alex: Like what?  
Roger: Looks like we have found Drorthy's big sister

**(Middle of Archman City)**  
Kurou: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
West: Follow, You will follow them  
Everything, Everything Is for the glory of Black Lodge and me Doctor West!

**Mission 1**  
**Win**: Defect all enemy units  
**Loss**: Big O shoot down

**(Somewhere else in Archman City)**  
Roger: I'm going to get your big sister back, according to the contract  
Dorothy: Your client is already dead  
Roger: Alive or dead, I fulfil my contacts  
Alex: Not many people would do that?  
Roger: Plus, I have a contract with you Dorothy  
Alex: Wow, So this is what Soldano built  
Hey want is that sound  
Roger: Alex, It seems your robot is coming  
Alex: By Robot!  
_(Weaker 1 appears)_  
Alex: You mean to tell me you had my machine all this time and never told me  
Roger: Big O!  
_(Big O appears)_  
Roger: Big O! Its Showtime!  
Alex: Weaker One! Lets Do this!  
_(Robot gets destoryed)_  
Roger: Bye Bye Dorothy!  
Alex: Wow, Some cool Robot you have Roger  
Roger: There are more Black Lodge coming  
_(Black Lodge Members appear)_  
West: HAHAHAHA, Doctor West is here!  
I may have lost that guy, but I found an even bigger fish to fray  
Roger Smith  
Alex: Weird guy  
Roger: Never the less he has the most amazing minds in the city  
Alex: Wow, then why is he such an idiot  
West: Oh, I heard that!  
Alex: Whatever…  
_(Big O and Weaker 1 attack West)_  
West: Gotta, go see you later!  
_(West, leaves the battlefield)_

**(Meanwhile miles away from all the fighting)**  
Kurou: I think I lose them  
Looks like they where after this girl  
she's a Sorceress?  
Al: Mu…  
Kurou: Oh, your awake  
Al: Where  
Kurou: Dunno, I was just focused on running, We've come pretty far  
Al: You, carried me?  
Kurou: I couldn't abandon you to those nutjobs  
Al: I see you have my thanks  
Kuh….  
Kurou: Are you alright?  
You haven't been looking to good  
Al: I just used up some energy  
You have a scent of darkness about you  
Are you a sorcerer?  
Kurou: Afraid not, I dabbled in a bit  
Aren't you a sorceress, I saw your power earlier  
Al: No  
Kurou: Oh, then how did you do something like that?  
West: Bwahahahhaha! You thought you got away, but the eyes of The! Great! Great!  
Genius! Doctaaaaaaaaaaa Weeeeeeeeest! Are impossible to deceive!  
_(Big O and__Weaker 1 appear)_  
Alex: What, kind of person said I will beat you and then run away?  
Roger: It seems he was looking for those people over their?  
He only got into a fight with us, to kill time until his target was located  
Al: Incidentally, human, what is your name?  
Kurou: If, we don't do something, we're Swiss cheese!  
West: We only need to retrieve the book! Fire at will!  
Alex: Sorry, your fighting us  
Roger: You too get down their and then get out of here as fast as you can  
Al: Answer me human who are you?  
Roger: Me I am Roger Smith  
Al: Not you  
Kurou: Me?  
Al: …..  
Kurou: Kurou! Daijuui Kurou!  
Al: I see, Very well, Daijuuji Kurou, I make you covenant with thee!  
_(bright Light)_  
Roger: What's that Light?  
Alex: How, the hell should I know I am busy dealing with this West guy  
West: I AM THE GREAT DOCTOR WEST!  
Al: Daijuuji Kurou, carve my name into thy soul! I am Al Azif! Created by Abdul Alhazred,  
I am the World's greatest grimoire!  
_(Light goes away)_  
Alex: Um…. They they just fuse  
Roger: ….  
West: Why does he look like that?  
Al (small): Over here, over here  
Kurou: You sure have shrunk  
West: Absurd! Al Azif chose that youth as its master  
It cannot be, Fire!  
Alex: Oh, Shit I can't stop this one  
Roger: RUN!  
Kurou: Damn…..  
Al (small): Clam yourself, Kurou! Such toys can no longer harm you!  
West: What! Damn you  
Roger: That is magic?  
Alex: magic?  
Kurou: My turn Doctor West  
West: WHATTTT!  
_(Expolsion!)_

**(Somewhere away from that explosion)**  
Al (small): As I just said, I am the grimoire Al Azif  
If you've studied some magic, I assume that you've heard the name?  
Kurou: But your appearance  
Al (small): You don't think it is possible for the greatest grimoire to achieve this form  
I am counting on you form now on Daijuuji Kurou  
Kurou: What do you mean by now 'from now on'?  
Al (small): Exactly that, of course  
As my master, you shall fight together with me from now on  
Kurou: I never agreed to this damn thing!  
Al (small): You made the covenant, didn't you  
Kurou: You did that yourself!  
Al (small): There is no problem whatsoever, Our covenant is valid  
Kurou: Don't I get a trail period?  
Al (small): It's fate  
Kurou: Why the hell are you fighting Black Lodge in the first place?  
Al (small): They are a society of sorcerers, As I am the greasiest grimore, they naturally want to use me  
That's why I'm fighting them  
Kurou: So, you not a hero of justice  
Al (small): Yech, pretty much

**(Meanwhile Roger and Alex and go after West)**  
Roger: There's something strange about that Miss Dorothy, No that android girl  
Alex: Wasn't that light, and magic stranger  
Roger: She was definitely followed, and was attacked, too  
But why let her go so easily when she was their hostage in the first place?  
Beck was really after the big sister,  
That much is certain But  
The client is dead  
The daughters have been set free  
It's got nothing to do with you now, just let it go, Roger Smith  
Alex: Huh!  
Roger: Oh, I am just talking to myself

**Mission 1.2**  
**Win**: Stop West from finding Kurou  
**Loss**: all allied units shot down

**(On what is left on the battlefield)**  
Dastun: A new robot as shown up!  
Stone: It is headed toward the slums, destroying everything as it goes  
Ness: Stone, There isn't anything we can do no matter how hard we try  
Stone: Dastun, did we find out any more info on the armed, robot?  
Dastun: Only, Soldano brought his factory up to fall capacity, and built that thing himself in secret  
Ness: Does he have anything to do with Black Lodge  
Dastun: I don't believe so  
Stone: Here it is, Black Lodge's destroyer robot  
_(West appears again, this time with a more powerful unit)_  
West: Bwahahahhaha! Hahhahahahah! Hyahahhaha!  
_(Big O and the Weaker One appear)_  
Alex: Oh, West you have a new toy  
Roger: But where did Soldano get all his money?  
And, Soldano couldn't have Memories to build something like that?  
Alex: Oh, your still thinking about Dorotoy Roger  
Isn't dealing with West more important  
Roger: I see  
Dorothy really is an android  
She wasn't lying  
Alex: I give up, talking to you  
West: The mighty Doctaaaaaaaaaaa Weeeeeeeeeeeeeest  
Is here, Behold, this is my ture power  
_(Alex and Roger fight West)_  
West: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Alex: Damn, he is stronger than last time

**(Meanwhile at the Chruch)**  
Kid2: Waaaah! Sister Leica  
Leica: It's alright, everyone. Let's stay calm and get to the shelter

**(Somewhere else in Town)**  
Kurou: So, It's after us huh!  
Al (small): Most likely  
Kurou: At least, those two mechs are fighting it  
But still, this is nuts  
Al (small): Hm… As we are now, it will be difficult to fight him head-on

**(Back on the battlefield)**  
West: HAHAHA! I'll bathe you in cannon fire!  
Roger: You really should use a better choice of words  
Oh, and look who is here  
Alex: Who's here?  
_(A White unit appears on the battlefield)_  
Roger: She, is the hero of this city Metaron  
and unlike me, she does a better job at fighting black Lodge

**(Back where Kurou was)**  
Al (small): Hmph, If I had my Deus Machine, Aeon, that piece of juck would be nothing  
Kurou: What happened to that 'Aeon'?  
Al (small): It was completely destroyed!  
Sorry, alright  
Kurou: Which means there is nothing we can do  
West: Now I have you  
Alex: Oh, we really suck at keeping a big machine away from them  
Roger: It seems, West was able to out smart our battle strategies

**(Metaron down and save Kurou)**  
Metaron: Are you alright  
Kurou: Your….  
Metatron  
Metaron: Leave this to me and run  
_(Metaron attacks West)_  
West: Guooooooooooooh!  
Alex: Oh, guys can you keep on running  
Kurou: I belive so  
Alex: I don't know why he wants you guys, but It seems you have powers he wants to use  
I don't think he will use them for the right reasons  
So, get away form here!  
Kurou: Right…  
_(Roger, Alex and Meatron attack West)_  
Alex: Al right, We have almost won this!  
_(A dark unit comes and attacks Metaron)_  
Sandalphon: It's been some time, Metaron  
Metaron: You..  
West: So It's you, Sandalphon! Stop Interfering in my fights!  
Sandalphon: West, you pursue Al Azif  
Leave this to me  
West: You can't just  
Sandalphon: Your mission is the retrieval of Al Azif  
Do you intend to defy the Grand Master's will?  
West: Damn….! Very well, I will leave this to you!  
Sandalphon, take care not to disgrace yourself!  
Metaron: Wait!  
_(West leave the battlefield after Kurou)_  
Alex: Great now we have to take you down!  
Roger: Clam your anger Alex, West has found Kurou yet?  
Sandalphon: Come… Dance with me, Metaron

**(Meanwhile West has found Kurou)**  
West: Take my Missiles!  
_(Explosion occurred)_

**(Underground)**  
Al (small): Don't worry, I protected you with my magic  
Kurou: How far have we fallen?  
Where are we  
Al (small): Kurou, there's a path that way?  
Kurou: What… is that?  
This is….. A robot?  
Al (small): Ohh! This feeling…. A Deus Machina!  
To find a mage and a replacement for Aeon at the same time  
Kurou: Deus Machina  
A mechanical god?  
Al (small): Oh, so you do know. Indeed, Deus Machina are artificial gods  
created by magic  
The power supply and other parts of a Deus Machina are formed with magic circuits  
But perhaps should be called the bastard child of magic and science  
It's not a true Deus Machina, but no matter. It's enough, Let's use it and be thankful  
Kurou: What, just take it?  
Al (small): Our only choice is use it and fight  
Kurou: Fight?  
Al (small): Rest easy, for I will be with you  
Together, a mage, a grimore and a Deus Machina are as one  
Kurou: The robot eyes, It's starting up  
Al (small): Behold, The Deus Machina recognizes you as it's master  
Now, Access!  
I Am the keeper of knowledge and the weaver of spells  
I am the howling of demons in the desert  
I am which conquers death, the original before which all are but copies  
Al Alzif, In my name I ask thee  
Thou god armoured in steel  
Thou god made by man  
Thou mechanical god  
What art Thou?  
Kurou: Uwawaw! Uwaa! Whataaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!  
_(Lots and Lots of Light)_  
Kurou: I'm disappearing!  
Al (small): We're going inside!  
Kurou: I am innocent rage  
I am innocent hatred  
I am the innocent sword  
I am DEMONBANE

**(Inside Demonbane)**  
Kurou: Eh!  
Al: Demonbane a fine name I like it  
Kurou: How….  
Al: Yes, this will do! Kuroum we're launching Demonbane!

**(UpStaris)**  
Ruri: It's me, What has happened?  
Maid: Mistress, A Black Lodge robot has appeared  
Also there is something else  
Ruri: I understand, I will be there soon

**(Secret Area)**  
(Ruri changes her clothing)  
Maid: Mistress  
Ruri: Call me 'Commander' here  
Maid: Y-yes Commander  
Ruri: What is going on in the hanger  
Winfield: Yes, The imaginary expansion catapult is powered up  
Ruri: Why? Can it be that someone's infiltrated  
Winfield: That is unknown  
Ruri: Cut the Power  
Maid: We al ready have but it is receding power by an completely independent source  
Ruri: That's impossible  
Where could such a power be coming from?  
Maid: From Demonbane itself  
Ruri: Demonbane can't move without a grimoire  
Who… how?  
Maid: Demobane is going towards where Black Lodge is fighting  
Ruri: Eh?!

**(On the Battlefield)**  
_(Demonbane appears)_  
West: Nuwooooooooooooh!  
What's happening?  
Al: Lets finish him  
Kurou: Finish him? So, what? You know what weapons this thing has?  
Al: Hmm

**(The Other side of the battlefield)**  
Sandalphon: That robot, Could it be that rumoured  
Alex: So, is this new guy a friend or foe  
Roger: I don't know  
Alex: You mean you have never seen this machine before  
Roger: Yes

**(On the Battlefield)**  
_(Demonbane VS West)_  
West: Take this, my ultimate weapon! Genocide Crossfire  
Kurou: Damit, you know it weapons yet Al  
Al: I'm trying  
Kuh  
_(Demonbane is hit)_

**(The Serect Base)**  
Ruri: Demonbane is….  
Winfield: Don't worry Demonbane is built to survive attacks like that?  
Al: For our sake I hope your right?  
Ruri: Who is this girl?  
Maid: She seems to be coming from Demonbane  
Ruri: What?  
Winfield: So, that girl activated Demonbane  
Al: I'm having a hard time deciphering the control system  
Anything will do. Give me the name of the appropriate attack spell  
I'll handle the rest  
Winfield: You're saying that you be able to attack the robot?  
Ruri: Winfield?  
Winfield: Lets trust this girl of now  
Please believe in Demonbane  
Ruri: Kuh!  
Winfield: The Lemuria Impact!  
Al: Lemur? That doesn't sound useful, will it do the job?  
Winfield: Indeed

**(Back on the battlefield)**  
West: What!  
Still standing  
Kurou: Damn… Not a scratch  
Al: I'm liking you more and more, Demonbane  
Alright! Now it's our turn!  
Kurou: Got It  
Kurou: LEMURIA IMPACT!  
_(WEST GETS DESTROYED)_  
_(+ The Entire City)_  
Sandalphon: What power.. It's like that of a Deus Machina  
Alex: &*# $#%5ing #$ $%!  
Roger: Amazing  
Therion: It would appear the Doctor, has been defeated, Sandalphon withdraw  
Sandalphon: Grand Master, Meatron and these other machines are still….  
Therion: That's an order  
Sandalphon: Understood, I'll kill you all later  
Meatron: Demonbane  
To think that it was this powerful

**MISSION END **

**(inside Demonbane)**  
Al: Well, pretty good for a first time  
Kurou: …..  
(What the hell is this robot?)  
This is too much…..

**(Above the City)**  
Therion: So it is the same this time  
As I thought,  
Indeed all is within the circle of Fate  
Expect for that one Machine  
Weaker One I believe it was called  
It wasn't here the last time, this battle happened

Ness: Man, I'm tired.  
What a pain in the ass  
Why's it gotta be me?  
Stone: Please try to act like a solider  
Dastun: We should, get has much order as with can from all this  
Ness: Yech, Yech I know

**(Roger Mashion)**  
Alex: That was by far the most amazing thing I have ever seen  
No skill at all, just a big attack and the enemy is dead  
Roger: I believe It was a Super Robot, a Robot which very a certain power source and Mecha Design  
Alex: Super robot, first time I have seen one  
Do all Super robots, require No skill to use?  
Roger: Any way, The walls guarding these city's have been openeded  
You, can leave now  
Alex: Wait.. Really  
Roger: Yech!  
It seems, that Demonbanes attack open up the city  
Lieca: I'll come to  
Alex: Who are you?  
Roger: Sister Lieca, the person we spent the day looking for  
She came from the outside, world and your means into other space  
Lieca: Nice, to meat you  
It has been a while since, the city opened up  
It was when a came here about 5 years ago,  
But since It is in the middle of nowhere, not many people have a reason to leave  
Roger: I'll be staying here, I will to know more about that android  
Lieca: Tell me Roger, Do you know the story about the nightingale?  
Roger: That old fairy tale?  
Lieca: I hear there's a nightingale inside the domes  
Roger: Nightingale  
Roger: They where Solodnon last words  
and I through there weren't any in this city  
Lieca: Just, because  
Roger: With you gone, who will take out Black Lodge  
Lieca: Oh, I am sure that Demonbane can handle it  
Alex: Bye Roger, and thanks for the day  
Lieca: Goodbye  
Alex: See you Alex I wish you the best to Space  
Roger: and Archam city will be lonely without you Liece  
Lieca: I am sure they can manage

**(outside Archman City)**  
Alex: What exactly is an nightingale?  
Lieca: Just a fairy tale  
It was about the emperor of some country  
who loved the song of a mechanical bird  
Alex: Sounds, quiet boring actually  
Lieca: Don't worry about that, And beside we have to hurry If we want to get to the Macross in time  
Alex: The Macross 'The Ship that brought World Peace'  
Shame, it looks like their has never been peace here  
Lieca: Ture  
Alex: Why, are we going to the Macross?  
Lieca: Cause, soon it will launch, launch out into space  
Alex: Space  
(So I will find you Darren, and the rest of the Wearker Team)  
Lieca: So, why don't you tell me why you want to go to space?  
Alex: Cause, I don't want to  
Lieca: Please….  
Alex: No!  
Lieca: What if I told you I am Meatron  
Alex: Huh!

**END OF STAGE 2**

**Units Unlocked** Sister Lieca - Meatron  
**Units Locked** Roger Smith - Big O

Alright, Archman City is over and won't be back in action for some time  
Plot wise, what is this City, nobody can escape from  
and only Lieca and Alex have been able to enter it  
Therion, mention something about the battle happening last time again  
as wells as Wrecker One not being involved

Next Chapter will be some Gundam 00 and an Original Character Lucy Willstone  
And Alex will explain his actions from Stage 1  
Don't miss it

And Yes, Lemuria Impact is a map move.


	4. Stage 3:The God of Death & The Red Comet

**Stage 3 The God of Death and The Red Comet**

**(One the Ptolemy)**  
Tieria: 00 test system Start  
76%….. 77%  
_(CRASH)_  
Ian: Damn… if failed  
Tieria: Our last hope is Exia's GN Drive

**(On the Road to the Macross)**  
Lieca: Come on, I told you I am Meatron  
So, Tell me why you would like to go to Space?  
Alex: It a long story  
Lieca: Well, we have a long journey ahead of us  
Alex: Alright, I'll start at the beginning  
I was born out In Space in a Colony at Side 7  
For most my life, I had fun and war was only something  
I played on video games or in the news  
Then my father passed away, I don't know what the cause was,  
only he went to see an old friend and he never came back  
Not only did we have to live with the loss  
but we had a giant depth, along with it  
All that money, we had my father put it towards a project  
and he died before, we knew what is what or got any income from it  
So I decide to join, the army  
Honestly I thought it would be something liked the video games I played  
I was dead wrong  
Those 2 years in that army was the worst years of my life  
I don't know if it was luck, but a person called Darren came to be and gave  
me a position in a special task force called "The Wreakers"  
I received by Mech… then It happen  
The War, Zeon attack the Feds by attacking a Colony  
A Colony my family was in  
I just wanted to end this war and escape from my life,  
and so I ran away from the Wreakers  
Darren, tried so hard to bring me back he said he wouldn't go on any mission without me  
And for the last couple of mouths, the Wreakers did nothing  
As for me, I discovered something  
Some sort of library  
I was following, some map and an old guy tale that I don't remember on Mars  
By Chance, I found it underground, but I was strange  
The Language of the books, I didn't know, yet I fully understood It's meaning  
and the room itself, was hot and cold  
I was freezing and sweating at the same time  
I soon, got use to the temperature, and discovered some sort of box  
That box, when It opens will have the ability to control anything  
I am not sure how long I was in there for, but I learn how to control, books, windows, the floor  
I could make objects define the laws of physics  
Then, I learn I could learn to control humans  
But I was to afraid I want my new powers would do  
I ran away, I ran away from the library  
Destroying everything I could see in there  
Cause I was afraid of what my new powers would do, to other people and to myself  
And I never wanted other people to discover this place  
I should, have stayed in that library, But Darren and tracked me  
I was studying in their for to long, that Darren gained the upper hand  
When I got out of there, Darren and the rest of the team where running towards me  
after that, my so-called teammates, toured me In to telling them everything about that library  
I wasn't able to keep my mouth shut, regardless of will power  
To make matters worse they claimed they will use the cube, to destroy all war  
Next thing, I know Darren sent us on a mission  
A mission where a second cube would be  
And I destroyed that cube like the first one with a shoot from my gun!  
Then Darren, was really angry and said "It's time to for you to see my hometown"  
He then like teleport be here, here in Archaman city  
Roger found me I told him my story and he agreed to help me get to Space  
So, I can find Darren and stop him, from making this world worst then it is now  
Lieca: And think your able to do that  
Alex: Yes  
Lieca: However, If Darren was from Archman City how did he escape?  
Alex: Perhaps when you came  
Lieca: I found the city by chance only  
and I got trapped in their  
The town people, didn't see anyone escape or enter the city  
expect for me  
Alex: Well, we should ask that question to Darren the next time we see him  
_(CRASH!)_  
Alex: What was that?

**(On Earth, In a Park)**  
Setsuna: Your brother Neil, was a Gundam Meister  
Lockon Starots  
Neil: I really don't care, who my brother was a besides  
recruitment isn't part of my brother's will  
Setsuna: You shouldn't see this as a recruitment, but rather an  
opportunity to help change the world  
Neil: …  
Setsuna: The Feds, will conduct raids against Katharon bases  
like this one, I Know you won't turn it over to them

**(On the Prolemy, In Saji's Cell)**  
Saji: So, are you guys going to start armed interments  
Lasse: No. but we are going to destroy A-Laws  
They have already carried out fourteen mass murders  
outside this war  
Saji: They where created because of you guys  
and want did you raise an army called Zeon and start  
A WAR!  
Lasse: We, will fix everything, A-Laws, and the UE  
Saji: Whatever  
Lasse: Her, Use Haro for everything you need to know  
Setsuna, said we can trust you  
_(Lasse leaves the room)_  
Saji: Haro, tell me what happen during that attack on Lousie  
Haro: Haro!  
Saji: It was done, with a Gundam not with CB, Thrones huh  
with reason unknown about the attack

**(The Hanger)**  
Ian: Even with the Exia GN Drive we still can't get to 80%  
Tieria: why don't we use Trans Am  
Ian: That would cause and overload and destroy the Ptolemy

**(Earth, Inside a nice house)**  
Sumeragi: To over four years of your care Billy  
Billy: You drink to much  
_(Knock Knock)_  
Billy: Oh, who is this  
Setsuna: …  
Sumeragi: Oh, it's Setsuna  
Billy: Oh, a friend of yours  
We could settle down for dinner and talk about the old days  
Setsuna: I am her for Sumeragi, tactical forecaster of CB  
Sumeragi: Setsuna  
Setsuna: Let's go  
Sumeragi: Right  
Billy: Hey, wait?

**(On a battleship)**  
Barack: Listen up, we are about to attack the CB  
I want you all to defeat them  
A-Law Soilder: Yes Sir  
Lucy: ….  
(Dad, I will average you)

**(On an Elevator)**  
Sumeragi: we failed to unite the world and eradicate conflict  
and It was my fault for the deaths four years ago  
Setsuna: If we didn't change the world the first time  
then change it again  
_(Elevator stops and Lyle hopes in)_  
Lyle: …..  
Sumeragi: Lockon?  
Lyle: He is my twin brother, I am here to accepted Setsuna's aid  
Setsuna: Hop in

**(Out in Space)**  
Duo: Okay, explosive setup complete  
Sorry buddy but, I'd rather die than take part in a massacre  
Don't worry, I'll be following right along with ya  
So long, old buddy  
This will end everything  
! Huh!  
Why won't it explode?  
Professor G: Duo  
Deathscythe is an excellent piece of art  
Think of a better wat of using it rather than destroying it  
Duo: I'm not about to let my buddy here, be a tool for a massacre  
Professor G: Look. Why don't you steal DeathScythe and follow  
you own operation meteor  
Duo: My Own Operation  
Professor G: Go, as the God of Death  
Duo: The God of Death  
Well, It's a lot better than the Hero of a Massacre

**(Somewhere in Space)**  
Mei: The Ptolemy coordinates are here  
Ribbions (radio): Thank you for the information  
Hong: I really don't want us to play both sides  
Mei: But the only way to change the world is through conflict

**(Against some Feds)**  
Fed Solider: It's the Red Comet Char!  
Char: Would you look at this someone is  
screaming my name on the battlefield  
_(Char, displays awesomeness)_  
_(Fed Solider dies)_  
Fed Solider (radio): Something Coming…. A Gundam  
Char: I am surprise the radio, still work  
But why would CB come here  
_(Duo appears)_  
Duo: …..  
_(Duo takes down a Fed solider)_  
Fed Solider It's a Demon  
Duo: I'm no Demon  
I'm the God of Death  
Lets Go Buddy  
_(Duo takes down the rest of the Fed's)_  
Char: (This Gundam, isn't part of CB and he isn't a Newtype  
I am impressed)  
Oh, you their in that gundam, what are you doing here?  
Duo: Starting my own operation  
Char: Would you be interested in teaming up  
Duo: Against who?  
Char: A-Laws

**Mission 3**  
**Win** All units shoot down  
**Loss**Ptolemy shoot down

**(Somewhere else out in Space)**  
Barack: Looks like we found CB boys  
Tieria: I will buy some time before Setsuna gets here  
Tieria Erde, Seravee Gundam Lauching  
_(Tieria battles Barack)_  
_(Setsuna and friends appear)_  
Neil: Take this!  
Barack: Damn reinforcements!  
Ian: Setsuna get inside 00  
_(Setsuna gets inside 00)_  
Setsuna: particles levels are at 70%  
alright TRANS AM  
Ian: Still not working we can't get pass 80%  
Setsuna: 00, wake up  
_(Double 00, gets pass 80%)_  
Ian: I don't believe it, it works  
Setsuna: Setsuna F Sei, Gundam 00 lauching  
_(Gudam 00 appears)_  
Barack: All news retiree it looks like CB really are back  
_(Duo and Char appear)_  
Char: CB, I am here on the support you asked for  
Tieria: Well Done  
Char: And I would like to thank you for the time you helped us  
Duo: Hi, I am Duo Lets be friends and beat A-Laws shall we  
Tieria: And This is  
Char: A boy you process a unit called Gundam just like yours  
Tieria: Gundam?  
Char: Yes, but it lacks a GN Drive  
Duo: Still, With the God of Death Here who needs ones  
Lets Go Char!  
Char: Roger!  
_(Duo and Char attack A-Law solider)_  
_(A-Laws soldier dies)_  
Duo: Sorry, anyone that see me  
has a death with his marker  
Char: It seems if I am going to win this fight  
Unlike last time, that Archdeamon mode I believe it was called  
_(All units shoot down)_  
Setsuna: …..  
Lucy: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
ARCHDEMON MODE  
_(Setsuna is shoot down)_  
Tieria: I don't believe it Setsuna  
Char: Again, that mode  
All units, This Archdemon mode is very powerful  
However it has a time limit just survive until she goes back to normal  
Lucy: HAHAHAHAHAH! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!  
GO! EXCALIBUR!

Lucy Willson Lived on Mars and has an, ability to Boson Jump. Her father was good friends with Malik and often went on pirate adventures with him; the income he received was used to give both him and his daughter Lucy a happy life on mars. Until one day, They Malik and her father went to capture a mobile suit (To combat against the bad people, during the last war) called the Excalibur, however halfway through the mission her father bailed out and said he didn't want to do things like this anymore. Her father also tried and gets Mailk to go down this path, Malik refused and instead went to capture the Excalibur. Her father went the in the ''V'' to stop Malik in the Excalibur. The two friends fraught with everything they had but her father was killed by Malik. Excalibur was given to Lucy by Malik he never told her what happen to her father and she never saw him again, as for her mother that is unknown she never saw here and doesn't know her name.

**Mission 3 Part 2**  
**Win** Keep Ptolemy alive for 5 turns  
**Loss**Ptolemy shoot down

Lucy: Damn…. Got to escape  
_(Lucy leaves the battlefield)_  
Duo: That was fun  
Char: Was is that mode?  
Tiera: I would like to thank you two on this victory  
Duo: Don't mention it  
Anyway, I got to go the operation is about to start  
Char: I wish you to best, Duo and would like to fight alongside you again  
Duo: I can't say no to the Red comet!  
Goodbye  
_(Duo leaves)_  
Sumeragi: (Can I really take command of this ship again)  
Tiera: As, for you Char would you like to follow us  
Char: I see no reason not to  
Lyle: Well, Then Welcome aboard

**(Archman City Nightingale club)**  
Roger: Soldano's last words…. "Nightingale"  
But, like Lieca said that changed recently  
Guard: Are you waiting for someone, sir?  
This establishment is for members-only  
If you haven't been invited  
I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave  
Roger: Alright  
Huh!  
Dorothy!  
Dorothy: …  
Roger: Where have you been all this time?  
Waynerigh: Young man who are you?  
Where do you know my granddaughter from?  
Roger: Granddaughter?  
Waynerigh: Yes, and I am her grandfather  
Roger: she is an android, how can she be your granddaughter  
Waynerigh: I can see that you're no gentleman  
Come along, Dorothy  
Guard: Members only  
Roger: Grrrr…..  
_(Roger knocks out the guard)_

**(Inside the club)**  
Roger: So, you were looking for your father  
It was Soldano who raised you,  
But It was that old man and his  
Memories that gave you life  
Dorothy: ….  
Roger: You're definitely that Wayneright's -!

_(Roger gets held hostage by a guard)_  
Roger: The bouncers at this club sure are nasty  
Beck: Don't make a fuss Roger  
This is a simple deal  
Just be quiet and hand over the girl  
I don't need the old man's Memories anymore  
Roger: I'm a professional negotiator  
Even a child would think an unfair trade like this is a bad deal  
Beck: Are you that eager to see the old man die?  
Dorothy: Father!  
_(Waynerigh dies and Roger and Dorothy gets knocked out)_

**(At Ruri's Serect hideout)**  
Winfield: Timothy Wayneright, He was a recluse who lived on the  
north outskirts of town  
Until, those Memories came back to him, that is  
Ruri: How can someone get their memories back?  
Winfield: I don't know, we have all tried to obtain our loss memories  
but we just can't do it  
All we know is that Waynerigh was a scientist before the  
Amnesia hit  
Anyway, He Designed robots called Megadeus  
Much like the Black robot was fighting Demonbane  
Ruri: I think we should leave this matter to the police Winfield  
Winfield: As you wish my lady  
And can I ask what to do with the Demonbane polits  
Ruri: Let them be for now, They deserve a good night sleep  
We will talk to them in the morning  
Winfield: You should get a good night sleep as well  
Ruri: Alright.

**(The Macross)**  
Alex: Wow, you're a like a awesome toy robot  
Astro: Yes, I was created to stop humans from fighting machines  
Alex: Well, sorry Astro unless to count mobile suit or Super robots which are piloted by humans  
We aren't at war with any machines  
Astro: But, humans fighting humans is horrible  
Alex: Yes, and everyone on this planet wants to end this stupid war  
Astro: We, if we all discuss our problems, wont something be resolved  
Alex: We tried that, it lasted what 5 years  
and , then Zeon starts a war, cause some goons called CB said so  
Lieca: Well, at least you crashed landed here  
for that matter why did you crash land?  
Astro: I guess I had to recharge energy  
I spent the entire day flying around doing what I was programmed to do  
stop the war between man and machine  
Lieca: Who programmed you  
Astro: I don't know, one day I was at the Cirrus and now I am here  
Alex: Anyway Looks like where here, The Macross  
Lieca: Well, do you have any ideas on how to get aboard the ship  
Alex: Why do you ask?  
Lieca: Well, we kind of don't have any permission or good reason  
to board the ship so yech!  
Alex: ….  
So, what we are just going to barge into the ship  
and say we are travelling with you guys whether you like it or not  
Lieca: I'm glad you understand  
Alex: Alright, we should slipt up and look for was to became crew members  
of a ship, or board it at least as guests  
Lieca: Alright then, Lets good and good luck  
Alex: You two, let's go Astro  
Astro: What is the Macross?  
Alex: The Macross 'The Ship that brought World Peace'

**Units Unlocked**

Astro - Astro Boy

_Well, their was another real robot level, and the next will be… hopefully Super Robot_  
_In regard to Astro boy please post a scene or episodes you would like in the story_  
_and a summary in the review_  
_Anyway next Stage will be some Astro boy action!_


	5. Stage 4:Ship that brought World Peace

**Stage 4 The Ship that brought World Peace**

**(Macross Festival)**  
Alex: So, do you believe this ship, can really take off?  
Lieca: I'm not too sure, to be honest  
Astro: Space, sounds really fun have you ever been their?  
Lieca: No, I haven't  
Alex: Still, Space aren't too pretty with the war going on  
Lieca: At least there is peace her on earth  
Alex: The earth was more peaceful, a couple of years ago  
Lieca: The Ship did mark the beginning of world peace perhaps  
It will do It again  
Alex: I hope your right  
Astro: Wow, look at these robots  
Alex: Astro, their cleaning robots, they clean the streets  
Astro: I would like to try that  
Alex: "Wow, Astro has the curiosity of a child but the  
"intellect of an adult, I wonder who made him  
Astro claims he was raisin at a cirrus, Imagine that"  
Alright, I go with Astro, Liece, you look for a way to  
get inside that Macross  
Lieca: Alright, good luck

**(Inside The Macross)**  
Sandman: What is wrong Captain Globe  
People have come to celebrate the launch of your ship  
so why aren't you showing any appreciation  
Globe: Sigh… On yech  
Sandman: I expect this to be a good day  
I didn't put all my time and money into  
The Macross for nothing  
Globe: …..Ture, This wouldn't have happen without your support

**(Macross control room)**  
?: Oh! 1st Lieurenant Hayase  
The Captain has arrived  
Hayase: We have 15mins until the ceremony starts  
We just might make it  
Huh, who is that craft  
identify yourself  
Hikaru (radio): Ichijo Hikaru, Invitation number 1021. Over  
Hayase: Confirmed, I see your with Major Focker  
Please go over to Sector 104  
Hikaru (radio): Roger

**(Macross Festival)**  
Announcer: We will now show you an aerobatics  
demonstration performed by, our newest  
most powerful Valkyrie fighters  
Lieca: Wow, these Valkyrie fighters are amazing  
I can't even make sharp turns like that  
Roy: Yes, It takes a lot of skill to be a Valkyrie pilot  
Lieca: Oh, does it?  
Roy: Yes, I am Major Roy Focket!  
And you are?  
Lieca: Sister Lieca  
Roy: Sister, Can't say I am very religious  
Huh-?  
Lieca: Who is that in that plane?  
Roy: It's you, isn't it, Hikaru!  
Hikaru: I know that voice Sempai  
Long time, no see!  
How have you been?  
Roy: Hikaru! What the heck are you doing floating around  
up there?!  
Hikaru: Oh? That's cold…  
Considering that you sent me the invitation!  
Roy: Nobody asked you to buzz around in a prop plane!  
That Baka  
Lieca: Who is your friend?  
He is quite the pilot  
Roy: Damn it!  
_(Hikaru lands)_  
Hikaru: Sempai!  
Roy: Since when did you get so go..  
I mean… what the hell were you thinking?  
Hikaru: You're the one who taught that to me, remember?  
Roy: Let's go  
Lieca: So, you two boys are going on the Macross  
Roy: Only I am, Hikaru isn't an official pilot  
Hikaru: Still, I am way better than Roy  
Roy: I shoot down over 200 AEU soldiers in the last war  
Hikaru: Murderer  
Roy: It was my job

**(Macross Festival)**  
Alex: So, we really need an invitation to do anything here  
Guard: Rules are Rules  
Alex: Darn….  
Sorry Astro but you can't play with the robots?  
Astro: It's ok It is fun watching them  
Announcer: We now present to you the members of Team Loin  
Guy Shishioh  
Shinya Aiba  
and Takaya Aiba  
Guy: Wow, would you look at that Crowd  
Takaya: Yech, I wonder If we will get home, right brother  
Shinya:  
I'm sure we will, as well as find these aliens,  
I hope the UE, aren't the aliens where looking for  
Guy: Huh!  
_(Guy phones, starts ringing and guy gets worried)_  
Guy: Shinya, Takaya, Follow me and bring your mechs  
Shinya: Roger  
Takaya: I wonder what the problem is  
Alex: …  
Astro, get Weaker One  
It seems something is coming here

**(Macross Festival)**  
Lieca: Huh…. Monsters are coming towards the Macross  
Alex (radio): It is much too powerful for me to beat alone  
Lieca: I'll be right their  
Roy: Who was that?  
Lieca: A friend apparently monsters are coming  
Hikaru: Monsters?  
Roy: You stay here, I'l take them down  
_(Lieca transform to Meatron)_  
Meatron: Only, If you can keep up  
_(Meatron files up)_  
Roy: Huh….?

**(On the Battlefiled)**  
Alex: Damn….  
Astro got any ideas  
Astro: Purhaps we should wait for Team Loin  
Or Lieca  
Alex: Looks like we got no choice  
Astro lets survive until they get here  
Astro: Got it

**Mission 4**  
**Win** Surive 3 turns  
**Loss** Astro or Alex shoot down

Alex:  
Looks like we are still alive but what is taking them so long?  
Astro: Alex, What is that?  
Hiroshi: BUILD UP!  
_(Steel Jeeg appears)_  
Jeeg: GO KNUCKLE BOMBER!  
_(Jeeg beats the monster)_  
Miwa: Jet parts shoot!  
_(Jeeg becomes a new form)_  
Alex: Well, thanks whoever you are  
_(Some more enemies appear different from before)_  
Alex: Oi, who are these guys…..  
Astro: They don't look friendly  
Jeeg: KNUCKLE BOMBER!  
Alex: Well, Astro lets do round 2

Shinya: Looks like someone started the fun without us Takaya  
Takaya: Yech  
Astro: Team Loin, you're here  
Takaya: You were waiting for us?  
Alex: Long story short, but we heard about these monsters  
from Guy's call  
Shinya: I see  
Alex: Well, then let's take these goons down  
Miwa: Be careful Hiroshi  
Jeeg: I will be fine  
"But still, who are these new enemies"

**Mission 4 part 2**  
**Win** All Enemy Units Shoot down  
**Loss** All Units Shoot down

Joe: Let's go Ken, Akira  
Akira: Right  
Ken: Go, GEKIGANGER 3!  
_(Gekiganger appears)_  
Ken: Take this Kyo'akk Empire  
GEKIGANG PUNCH!  
_(Kyo'akk soilder dies)_  
Alex: So, these guys are called, Kyo'akk Empire  
Astro: Wow, I wish I had a "rocket punch'' move  
Alex: Didn't that Green guy use a "rocket punch'' move  
Astro: Yes, but this had the word "punch" in its name  
Alex: Does it really matter, I honestly don't see the point  
In saying the name of your attack before you attack  
as well as use up energy and say the name so the enemy  
will know what attack you will use  
With that been said the power of this "Robots" are amazing  
Shinya: That's is why they are called "Super Robot"  
Screaming out the name of your attack,  
makes your attack stronger  
Astro: I should try that  
Astro: Astro Boy!... PUNCH!  
Alex: I don't think will make your attack stronger Astro  
_(A few more enemy die)_  
Akira: Ken, the last enemy is coming towards us  
Ken: Then, Lets go everyone!  
OPEN GATE!  
Joe: Change GEKIGANGER 1!  
GEKIGANG BURN!  
Akira: OPEN GATE!  
Change GEKIGANGER 2!  
GEKIGANG BEAM!  
Ken: OPEN GATE!  
Change GEKIGANGER 3!  
GEKIGAN FLARE!  
_(The Last unit dies)_  
Ken: That, was fun lets go everyone  
_(Gekiganger leaves)_  
Miwa: Hiroshi…  
_(Jeeg and Miwa leave)_  
_(Roy, Guy and Meatron appear)_  
Roy: So, what where those monsters?  
Guy: Looks like the fight is over  
Meatron: What do we do now?  
Alex: We should follow those two units they knew something  
about those enemies we were up against

**_Go after ….._**

Steel Jeeg or Geieganger 3 *

*Alex selects that choice

Shinya: They went in different directions  
Takaya: In any case we only know where, Geiganker went  
Alex: Looks like the trail is easier to see  
Astro: How about we all team up and look for it?  
Roy: Al-right It will be a while before the Macross files  
Guy: Human lives may be in danger, we should gather  
as much info as we can about those beats  
Meatron: What should we call our little team  
Alex: I don't care  
Now lets find this Geiganger 3  
And then that Jeeg, I believe its name was

**(Out in the middle of nowhere)**  
Lucy: …  
Hiroshi: Oh, Miwa we should get some food and water for this girl  
Miwa: Got it  
Lucy: Archdemon mode…..  
Hiroshi: Don't worry, you will be fine

**Units Unlocked**

Roy Focker - Skull Valkyrie  
Shinya Aiba - Sol Tekkaman  
Takaya Aiba - Sol Tekkaman

_Despite being a Super Robot Chapter, you unlock real robots._  
_In regard to route splits._  
_Alex decides one way, Lucy goes on the other._

_Tekkaman Blade, GaoGaiGar and Gavion are based before their plotlines start. Team Lion Force is an army unit on the macros, like Team Diamond Force and Team Skull Force._

_I have not watched Steel Jeeg, (due to no eng sub/dub)._  
_So I may, make Hitoshi and the plotline of Jeeg, Terrible_  
_Please warn me If I am going in that direction._

_Next, Chapter will be on Lucy's route and Steel Jeeg (Real Robot Route)_  
_Then Alex and Geieganger 3 (Super Robot Route) for Stage 5._


	6. Stage 5:Himika Emperor VS Gundam (Lucy)

**Stage 5 Himika Emperor VS Gundam**

**(Oz Space Centre)**  
Oz solider: Moving object confirmed at Lagrange point  
AT moving in GY position  
Oz solider: Zechs is in the Atmosphere  
let him know what we found  
It's probably parts from an old satellite or something  
Oz solider: No, It's different

**(Space, in Earth's Gravity)**  
Duo: That's a capsule  
Where the heck is it from though  
An colony  
But the fool  
Is running into an ambush  
He's goanna get shot down In a Heartbeat unless he  
Switches on his ECM!  
Zechs: The Satellite surveillance folks are practically blind  
So, it's just as headquarters told us  
Right, It's operation meteor for certain there's no  
doubt about it  
Herro: The alliance is onto me?  
Figures  
If he wants to fight then I should at least give him my best  
_(Herro shoots down all the enemy units)_  
Herro: Hahaha...AHAHAHAHHA! AHAHAHAHAHHAH!  
Zechs: He blew away the 'arise' with just one shot?  
Not to Shabby!  
Herro: Zch…..  
_(Herro and Zechs go flying into the sea)_

**(Build Base)**  
Lucy: …  
Hiroshi: Looks like your awake  
Lucy: I'm alive?  
Hiroshi: Looks that way  
Lucy: Where am I?  
Hiroshi: Build Base  
Lucy: What's that?  
Hiroshi: A Base to design and produced weaponry for fighting against the  
Himika Emperor  
Lucy: Himika Emperor?  
Hiroshi: For the Last 12,000 years they have been sleeping  
and awoke a few hours ago  
Very soon they will take over the world again?  
Lucy: You expect me to believe your some Hero, who defends the Earth  
Hiroshi: Hero!, There is just me, Just one mecha against an entire army  
Until Queen Himika comes to the surface. I will have to wait until I am Hero  
Lucy: Whatever, I going now  
Hiroshi: Alright!, but first I would like to over you a position here at  
Build Base  
Lucy: Not Interested…

**(Ashford Academy)**  
Herro: …..  
Deep water torpedoes functions installed  
This'll destroy that thing underwater for sure  
I will Destroy It before OZ even gets to it  
Relena: Herro, what are you doing?  
Herro: …..  
Relena: It's an invitation to my Birthday?  
I Hope you'll be able to make it to the party?  
_(Herro takes the invitation and rips it)_  
Relena: But, why?  
Herro: I'll Kill you  
Relena: (What kind of person is he, I found him on the beach  
tried to call for help, next thing I know he runs away and  
gets enrolled at Ashford)  
I want to know who you are  
Herro?

**(Feds Pirson)**  
Feds: So Marina what is your connection to Celestial Beings  
Marina: …..  
Ribbions: The Security Bureai will be under the A-Laws direct control  
The Only ones to fulfil Aeolia's plan, The Innovators  
Refene: Why do you have a change of heart over Marina  
Ribbions: It is obvious: Celestial Being will come for their Gundam Meister

**(Allelujah cell)**  
Allelujah: ….Marie…  
Soma: It's Soma

**(Docks, near the gundam crash site)**  
Herro: You're in over your head  
_(KACHINK)_  
(Herro draws his gun towards Relena)  
Herro: Say good bye Relena  
_(BANG)_  
_(Herro was shoot)_  
Herro: Who're you?  
Duo: It's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here  
Are you alright Lady?  
Relena: Herro, are you okay?  
Duo: Don't overdo It, remember you're injured  
Relena: Stop it  
What do you want to shoot him for?  
Duo: Hey, wait a minute!  
Great  
How come I ended up as the bad guy here  
Huh!  
It's already reached the surface must've miscalculated the tide  
_(Herro Gundam wash up on the docks)_  
Relena: What in the World is that?  
Duo: Don't look lady  
I'm sure you're got your reasons for being here  
but you better just walk away  
Save yourself a lot of grief  
_(Herro gets inside his Gundam)_  
Duo: Oh, you haven't had enough  
What are you doing fool  
_(Herro used rockets to bring his Gundam and Duo's to the Surface)_  
Herro: Mission Complete  
Duo: Dammit! What the Hell did he do that for?  
He knows Gundanium's impact tolerance  
which means that is his Gundam

**(Build Base)**  
_(Enemy appeared, Enemy appeared)_  
Miwa: Hiroshi lets go  
Hiroshi: Got It  
Miwa: Seems like they appeared at some sort of Prison  
Lucy: Wait!  
Hiroshi: What's wrong Lucy?  
Lucy: I'll come with you  
Hiroshi: Suit, yourself your mech is in the hanger

**(On board the Ptolemy)**  
Tieria: You missed the target by 1 metre  
Lockon: Sorry but I have such a "cute instructor"  
Tieria: Grrrrr….. I don't say you should stop your training  
Char: Well, It seems that is no order here is their  
Lasse: Looks like those two are having fun  
Ian: Shame we can't get Sumeragi into wanting to re-join  
Saji: Setsuna can I ask you something?  
Setsuna: …  
Saji: Why where those "Thrones" your enemy?  
Wasn't their approaches made to conflict interventions.  
and both of you provoked hatred  
and destroyed the peaceful world, especially my peace  
Setsuna: You only wants peace for yourself alone  
Saji: No, I just don't want anyone to feel unhappy.  
Feldt: Alleujah and Marina is at the Fed Prison  
Their seems to be some kind of monster's there  
Tieria: Strange, Veda has no information on these creatures  
Char: Veda, wants that?  
Tieria: ….

**(Allelujah cell)**  
Soma: At the Superhuman Institute had anyone by the name of Marie?  
Allelujah: Marie why did you change your name?  
Do you have a another personality like me?  
Sergi: …Tha-  
Kati: Sergi, CB are coming  
Soma: Here, why are they attacking now?  
Sergi:  
HQ intends to set a bait for Celestial Being, to determine their strength

**(Outside the Pirson)**  
Nena: Looks like Allelujah is here, but what are these creatures  
_(Himika attacks Nena)_  
Nena: To Slow  
_(Himika dies)_  
Nena: Lets have some fun!

**Mission 5**  
**Win** All Enemy Units Shoot down  
**Loss** Nena Shoot down

Nena: And that is the power of a Throne  
_(more Himika units arrvie)_  
Nena: Oh, Where do these things come from?  
_(Build Base and Lucy arrive)_  
Miwa: JET PARTS! SHOOT!  
Hiroshi: BUILD UP!  
STEEL JEEG!  
Lucy: LETS GO! EXCALIBUR!  
Nena: So you guys are here to help me are you?

**Mission 5 part 2**  
**Win** All Enemy Units Shoot down  
**Loss** Nena or Jeeg Shoot down

_(all units destoryed)_  
_(Ikuma comes)_  
Ikuma: Looks like It is my turn to crush you all  
Lucy: To think you guys can talk?  
Nena: Now, don't you look so cute  
Miwa: Be careful everyone  
Hiroshi: You don't look so tough  
Ikuma: I will defeat you all

**(On the Ptolemy)**  
Sumeragi: I refuse to put everyone in danger again  
Char: This is a war, to one is turly safe  
Setsuna: Help us  
Sumeragi: I'll come up with a battle plan

**(Back On The Battlefield)**  
Feds: Hold, you are all under arrest  
Hiroshi: Don't worry, Build Base has special permission to be here  
Feds: I don't care!  
Nena: Well, time to leave  
_(Nena leveas)_  
Lucy: Damn, you Feds  
Forcing me to work for you!  
Hiroshi: What's wrong Lucy!  
_(SLASH!)_  
_(an Tsunami comes and wipes out the Feds forces)_  
Feds: What was that  
_(CB and Char appear)_  
Sumeragi: Go Setsuna infiltrate the prison  
_(Setsuna heads towards the prison)_  
Char: What is that thing?  
Tieria: It must be that monster?  
Hiroshi: Oh, you guys mind if you help us that this thing down  
Lockon: I am sure we can mange  
Char: Wasn't that unit, over their we fought against  
Tieria:  
Doesn't matter, besides she wants to take down the Feds as much as us  
Hiroshi: What do you mean by that?  
Lucy: ARCHDEAMON MODE!  
_(lucy mech transforms)_  
That mode, It seems to make the user stronger than a Newtype  
I must find out It's sereats  
Sumeragi: Very well, we will lead you a hand  
Hiroshi: Alright!  
Fed solider: For our Blue and Pure world, I will destroy CB and Build Base  
Tiera: That is nice to know  
Fed solider: And that Big ugly then and be seen as a Hero  
Ikuma: I will kill you all!  
Sumeragi: All units attack!

**Mission 5 part 3**  
**Win** All Enemy Units Shoot down  
**Loss** Jeeg Shoot down

**(Allelujah cell)**  
Setsuna: Seven Sword!  
_(Setsuna takes down a few guards)_  
Allelujah: Sestuna  
Setsuna: Here the coordinates for Arios  
Your Gundam is waiting  
Soma: I will not let him escape  
Allelujah: ….Marie… please  
Soma: Don't call me that!  
_(Gundam Arios appears)_  
Setsuna: Get in!  
_(Allelujah gets in his Gundam and arrives at the scene)_  
Setsuna: (I'll get Marina)

**(On the Battlefield)**  
Hiroshi: SPIN STROM!  
Ikuma: Damn, you I will remember this Jeeg  
_(Ikuma fleas)_  
Fed soilder: Don't let CB get away  
_(Allelujah and Sestuna arrive)_  
Sumeragi: Everyone back inside the ship  
Build Base may enter as well

**Mission 5 part 4**  
**Win** Get Allelujah inside the Ptolemy and Escape  
**Loss** Ptolemy or Allelujah Shoot Down

**(Soma appears)**  
Soma: Allelujai!  
Allelujah: Marie…..  
_(Soma is shoot down)_  
_(Allelujah returns to the ship)_

**Mission End**

**(Katharon base)**  
Klaus: It seems one of the prisoners taken by CB was Marina  
Shirin: Marina…

**(Ptolemy)**  
Hiroshi: Well here we are  
Sumeragi: It seems like some introductions are in order  
This is Celelstral Begins  
I am Sumeragi, the Ships commander  
Feldt: Feldt, I am a tactical operator  
Ian: Ian, Systems engineer  
Linda: Chief engineer  
Mileina: Mileina machanic  
Lasse: I am the gunman of the ship  
Char: Ace Poilt, of Zeon know as the Red Comet,  
Now a Temporally Pilot of CB  
Saji: I am just a guest or prisoner here  
Hiroshi: Name is Hiroshi, I am to protect the man-kind from the  
Himika Emperor  
Miwa: Miwa, I support Hiroshi on the Battlefield  
Lucy: ….. I'm Lucy  
Tieria: Tieria Erde, Gudam Meister  
Allelujah: Allelujah Haptism, Gudam Meister  
Lockon: Lockon Stratos, Gudam Meister  
Setsuna: Setsuna F. Seiei Gundam Meister  
Allelujah: I am surprised, to didn't expect you to be here Lockon  
Lockon: That is my twin brother  
Man, I get tied people asking me that  
Tieria: An way explain what that monster was  
and you  
Lucy: Me…  
Tieria: Explain your mech and that Archdemon mode?

**Units Unlocked**

Setsuna F. Seiei - Gundam 00  
Lockon Stratos - Cherudim Gundam  
Allelujah Haptism - Arios Gundam  
Tieria Erde - Seravee Gundam  
Char Aznable - Zaku II Custom  
Hiroshi Shiba - Steel Jeeg  
Miwa Uzuki - Big Shooter

**Battleship Ptolemy -**  
Sumeragi Lee Noriega  
Feldt Grace  
Lasse Aeon  
Mileina Vashti

_Done, next Chapter will be back to Alex and his gang_  
_tracking down Gekiganger 3_  
_Don't miss it._

_Also I have changed the Series list a bit_


	7. Stage 5:Memories of Angels (Alex)

**Stage 5 Memories of Angels**

**(Ruined City)**  
Alex: I think that mecha went this way  
Astro: Where are we?  
Shinya: It Seems to be some destroyed city  
Alex: From what, something of this level would have been on the news?  
Gai: Not always, but something like this the government would  
have been able to cover up  
Takaya: This could have been form the last war  
Ryo: No, something of this level would be rather pointless  
and a waste of firepower  
Astro: It can't have been those monsters right?  
Lieca: those monsters haven't done much damage yet  
Gai: It seems those two mecha Geikganger 3 and Steel Jeeg  
Have been protecting the earth from them for the last week  
They are a just a pest, to us  
Shinya: Well, we should Geikgager It doesn't look like It's here  
Lieca: Wait, since we are all here lets have some lunch  
Shinya: I'm not really hungry  
Astro: I don't eat food  
Ryo: Come on guys, let's sit down and have a bit  
Gai: Beside we need the break, and Geikganger might show up?  
Shinya: You're the leader so let's eat  
Alex: It seems we don't have much food  
Shinya: Don't worry on our share 'team loin' we have our own food  
Alex: Well then, let's start cooking?  
_(A few minutes later)_  
Alex: Here, we are everyone look what I made  
Ryo: Looks interesting  
Shinya: I would like you to identify this….  
Alex: Meat and gravy  
Lieca: ….  
Gai: Well, you guys can dig in  
Takaya: (I am so glad, we brought our food)  
Astro: It Looks like a panda  
Lieca: How cute, I never knew you have are an artist in cooking  
Roy: Oh! Something is coming  
_(Alex food was taken by something)_  
Alex: Hey, Stop!  
Gai: Let's go after him  
Shinya, Takaya Lets go  
Roy: We will corner him, Lieca to the right  
Alex to the left and Astro and I shall fly in the sky  
Astro I will join you in my Valkyrie  
Astro: OK

**(Outside the City)**  
Sylvia: So cold  
Why do we have to walk in this dammed freezing place?  
Pierre: What choice do we have?  
The mission to find the Solar Wing is classified, after all  
Sylvia: For heaven's sake, It's just because of that senile Rena  
and her weird prophecies  
ACOO!  
Pierre: If you're really that cold, shall I warm you up with my buring heart  
Princess Silvia  
Sylvia: I told you not to call me ''Princess'', you pervert!  
Pierre: You truly want to meet him though, don't you?  
The reincarnation of the love of your life  
Sylvia: How could he possibly exist?!  
There's no way the reincarnation of Apollo is here  
Pierre: Apollo?  
Sylvia: Huh…? Oh….  
I meant, Apollonius!  
The Solar Wing, Apollonius!  
Pierre: You're been a little weird lately  
Sylvia: What did you say?  
Besides my brother Sirius is the reincarnation of Apollonius

**(Ruined City)**  
Alex: Alright we have you surrounded now  
Now give me back my meat  
Apollo: (LICK!)  
Alex: Oh, gross you know what  
you can have it  
And you answer some of our question we can give you more food  
Baron: Sure, we haven't had a good BBQ here for some time  
Shinya: So what can you tell us about this place?  
Baron: Not much, expect that is always cold?  
Gai: Has this place been destroyed by anything  
Baron: Well, yech the Fallen Angles  
Gai: Go on, what are they…?  
Baron: No idea, they just destroyed this place  
Roy: How long ago was that?  
Apollo: Wait….  
Someone is here  
Pierre: Well, It looks like we were found  
Sylvia: You're an Element Candidate like us  
your Aura is rife with higher-dimensional particles  
Apollo: You guys represent something far more dangerouns than the police  
right…..  
Roy: Police there are Police here?  
Astro: I think he means those robots that run around here giving order  
Apollo: ARRRRRRRRRRR  
_(Apollo starts fighting Pierre and Sylvia)_  
Roy: Did she just punch and scatter a soild concrete wall?  
Takaya: Is that guys legs on Fire?  
Shinya: This must be Element Candidate  
Alex: So, they process some super human powers  
Baron: I always knew Apollo was special, but he can't control his powers  
Pierre: Wait, that's  
A Hypnosound  
Sylvia: A Fallen Angel is coming  
_(Fallen Angel appears)_  
_(Fallen Angels assimilate Baron)_  
Apollo: BARON!  
Astro: Looks like we are the only ones fighting these  
Roy: We need to hold on until everyone gets into their machines  
Astro: Got it

**Mission 5**  
**Win** All Enemy Units Shoot down  
**Loss** All Units Shoot down

**(The Team shows up)**  
Gai: I go after that guy  
Everyone attack the Angles  
Shinya: Lets go Takaya  
Takaya: You got it  
Lieca: I have a feeling I have seen these things before  
Alex: Really, Sister  
I am sure that's your mind playing tricks on you  
Lieca: If you say so  
Sylvia: Brother!  
_(Aquarion Vector's appears)_  
Sirius: Looks like your fine  
family ties don't matter when they're in the midst of a mission  
Sylvia: Right  
Glwn: Sirius, Alright, Team lets combine  
Reika: If the top 3 students in Element School can't do it, who can,  
Glen: Reika, you got the guts to go through with this  
Lets Go….  
Sylvia: Brother, your combining with another women  
Ech!  
_(Aquarion Luna appears)_  
Alex: Wow, an combing mecha that's very similar to Gegiganer

**Mission 5 part 2**  
**Win** All Enemy Units Shoot down  
**Loss** Aquarion Shoot down

**(Diva)**  
Jerome: I am glad seeing those students combine  
Gen: though a single arrow be weak, three together shall be  
Unbreakable.  
Jerome: Well, let's hope there isn't anything stronger than three arrows

**(On The Battlefield)**  
Lieca: Something is coming this way  
Roy: It can't be  
Ken: GEKIGAN FLARE!  
_(Gekganger 3 appears)_  
Alex: Looks like we found them  
Roy: Without them here we would have been toast  
Shinya: Everyone, stay on your guard it looks like more angles are coming  
Takaya: Gai, where are you?  
Shinya: Gai, will be fine he is going after that kid  
Joe: Well, these things was what I was expecting  
Ken: Who cares, lets destory tem  
Akira: Right!

**(Where Apollo is)**  
Gai: Oh! There you are  
Pierre: Looks like we were winning, check out that mech  
Sylvia: heh… Sirius didn't need to transform  
Pierre: Oh no  
Sylvia: SIRIUS!  
_(Aquarion gets hit from some beam)_  
Gai: That beam came from that building with all those captured people  
And There was a lot more people here they I believed  
In any case that building has the entire city's population  
Apollo: BARON!  
Baron: ….  
_(Building starts to transform)_  
Gai: Not good  
Apollo: AQUARION!  
_(Apollo gets inside the vector)_  
Sylvia: The Solar Wing  
Siruis: He took Gel out of the machine  
Sylvia switch machines with Rekia  
Rekia: ….  
Syliva: Pierre look after Rekia  
Apollonius: Holy Creative Combination  
Apollo: GO AQUARION  
Siruis: What a fomable power  
Syliva: No way! So good!  
_(Aquarion mars appears)_  
Gai: Everyone we need to focus on disabling that building monster  
It contains the lives of all the citizens of this city  
Takaya (Radio): Roger  
Apollo: Baron ….  
Siruis: It seems we are force to fight alongside him  
Syliva: Sirius, I will fight alongside you  
Akira: Um, guys they are about to appear  
Ken: Shit, not now  
_(Kyo'akk soilders appear)_  
Alex: Well aren't we lucky  
Astro: We should focus on saving those people  
Licea: Lets go everyone  
Shinya: Since when did we become, some unit of a ship  
To a Team trying to save a city  
Takaya: Whatever the reason, I prefer it like this  
Roy: It seems as if Team HEROS are back!  
Just like old times  
Ken: TAKE THIS KYO'AKK EMPIRE  
Gai: Looks like we can't get Gekiganger to not attack those guys  
Apollo: Baron, I will save you

**Mission 5 part 3**  
**Win** All Enemy Units Shoot down  
**Loss** Aquarion Shoot down

**(The big Tower escapes)**  
Apollo: Baron!  
Gai: We failed  
Akira: That sucks  
Joe: Humph…  
Takaya: Oh, pilots of Gekiganger we would like to ask you some questions?  
Ken: You to?  
Siruis: I would like some questions answered as well?  
Gai: Then it is settled lets go somewhere and discuss these questions  
Alex: Do we have time for that?  
Isn't the Macross going to launch soon  
Astro: Not for a while  
Roy: It's not a train, it can be late leaving the earth  
Lieca: Well, what shall we call our little group?  
Gai: What about Team Loin  
Shinya: Not a bad name  
Alex: That's a stupid name  
Lieca: You have a better name, Alex?  
Alex: Team….. !  
_(Insert Team Name here)_  
Team HEROS…..  
Roy: !  
Lieca: What an awesome name, let's go with that  
Team HEROS  
Roy: Oh, Alex where did you get that name from  
Alex: I just made it up on the spot  
Roy: You said the name, of that team, the team that was the true reason  
the war…. Well ended 5 years ago?  
Alex: I did…..  
Roy: I was a member of Team HEROS  
I don't believe you mainly thought up that name on the spot  
Alex: If you say so….  
Roy: (In any case, these people before me  
Loin force, Aquarion, Gekiganger, Those other 3

**(?)**  
Otoha: Toma  
Toma: The wingless people  
Otoha: Toma  
Toma: Otoha, how long have I been sleeping?  
Otoha: 12,000 years  
Toma: 12,000 years, is it?  
How is the current world?  
Otoha: Because of the foolish wingless people,  
who ate the fruit of the Tree of Wisdom.  
This foul world became too terrible to behold  
Toma: So, the wingless people  
coutinue even now to sully our dreams?  
How are our enemys  
Otoha: Kyo'akk and Himika Emperor, have both awaken from their  
12,000 year sleep as well  
It would be wise to team up with them  
Toma: The enemy, of yesterday is now my firend today  
Hahahaha  
Otoha: Toma, there is one more thing  
The one who betrayed us, who betrayed you, Toma…. The Solar Wing  
Toma: So he resurrected?  
Otoha: Once more, he has come forth to challenge us to a fight  
Toma: Otoha, lets go and pay a vist to Queen Himika

**Units Unlocked **

**Gekiganger 3 -**  
Tenku Ken  
Umitsubame Joe  
Daichi Akira

**Aquarion -**  
Apollo  
Silvia de Alisia  
Sirius de Alisia  
Pierre Vieira  
Reika  
Glen Anderson

_Seems like the bad guys of Steel Jeeg and Gekiganger lived 12,000 years ago_  
_As well as Aquarion bad guys_  
_Team HEROS is what the name of the group will be called_  
_and Ryo was a past member of that group_  
_Anyway, I may take a break so no chapter next week_


End file.
